


Unexpected

by csichick_2



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them expected this, but they'll figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Cam glares at the calendar mentally calculating how long it us until John is back on Earth. That is how long he has to wait before he can kill him. Because clearly this is all John's fault.

***Two Hours Earlier***

Cam can read the unease in Doctor Lam's expression and is convinced that she's about to deliver a death sentence. “How long do I have?”

“What? No, no, no. You're not dying, Colonel,” she says quickly, almost too quickly.

“Well what else would have you so nervous to talk to me?”

“It shouldn't be possible, but every last test I have says that you're pregnant.”

***Present***

Cam stares at the sonogram in his hand. Usually, this would be when he would break out a six pack of beer and not stop until it was gone, but he can't do that now because of the baby. Of all the crazy fucking things he's encountered since joining SG-1, this has to be the weirdest. The fact that he doesn't have the slightest clue how he's going to explain this to his family makes this even worse. And as close as they all are, it's not like he can go avoid them until after the baby is born. His mother is good at not asking questions because she knows he can't answer them, but even she won't be able to ignore this.

His pity party is interrupted by a knock at his door. He figures it's Sam checking up on him, so he ignores it, hoping she'll go away.

He groans when the knocking not only doesn't stop, but gets more insistent. He figures continuing to ignore it will end up with a picked lock as the best case scenario, and a broken door as the worst, so he goes to answer the door.

When he sees that it's not Sam, but John, he almost slams the door in his face. Instead he settles for slapping him.

“Um, hi,” John says. “Sam said you needed me.”

“Sam needs to mind her own fucking business,” Cam grumbles as he retreats back to the couch.

“You're the one that slapped me when you have that on your coffee table?” John asks angrily.

Cam's eyes widen when he realizes that he left the sonogram in plain view. “It's not what it looks like.”

“Who's the mother?” John asks, giving Cam a look he never wants to be on the receiving end of ever again.

“I am,” Cam says quietly, hoping, but doubting, that John will believe him.

John snorts. “No, you're the father. Who did you cheat on me with?”

“I didn't cheat on you!” Cam shouts. “Weird shit happened off world and now I'm pregnant. With your child.”

John takes a step backwards. “If this is a joke, you are one sick individual.”

“I wish it were,” Cam says weakly.

“You're really pregnant?” John asks hesitantly.

Cam nods. “I just thought I'd have more time to wrap my head around this before I'd have to figure out how to tell you.”

“How long have you known?”

“A few hours. I've been throwing up every morning and nauseous and barely eating, so I finally went to go see Lam. She was so afraid to tell me, I thought I was dying.”

John bites his lip. “Sorry I assumed the worst.”

Cam sighs. “I would have made the same assumption. This is sort of bizarre. I would have hid it before answering the door, but I assumed Sam was coming by to make sure I wasn't doing anything stupid.”

“Were you?”

“Does plotting ways to kill you count? Seeing as how this is your fault and all.”

“My fault? It's was your galxay's weird ritual!”

“And you're the one that just had to top when we had sex that night.”

“You weren't complaining at the time.”

“Can we please not argue? This is a big enough crisis without that.”

“Sorry,” John says sheepishly, tentatively sitting next to Cam on the couch. “I hate to add to your stress, but how are you going to keep this from your folks?”

“Fuck if I know,” Cam mutters. “Even if I could pass the bump off as weight gain, they know I would never let myself go like that. And if I try to avoid them, they'll just surprise me by showing up on my doorstep. Or Sam's doorstep when I don't answer, because I'll probably be stuck in the mountain when I start to show.”

“I may have an idea, but I'd have to run it by Landry first,” John says cautiously.

“Care to share with the class?” Cam asks.

“Let me see what he says first – don't want to get your hopes up and have him say no.”

Cam raises an eyebrow. “Should I be afraid that you're willing to go speak to Landry instead of running far away?”

“I'm willing to bite the bullet for the sake of our child. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?”

“I was so freaked out, I didn't even think to ask.”

“I wouldn't mind having a girl,” John says softly. “I only know ways in which to fuck up your sons, so I'd be less likely to irreparable scar a daughter.”

Cam leans over and kisses John. “We've both learned from our parents' mistakes. Your dad just made much bigger ones.”

“Yeah, I guess,” John says, stifling a yawn.

“I've had a long day too,” Cam says. “Let's get some sleep and then you can talk to Landry in the morning.”

“Sounds like a plan,” John says as he lets Cam drag him towards the bedroom.

*****

Cam is busy puking his guts out the next morning, when John starts rubbing comforting circles on his back. “Do you have any green tea? It might help settle your stomach.”

“You know this how?” Cam asks between retches.

“Nancy miscarried at three and a half months. We hadn't told anyone yet because she was already six weeks along at the wedding.”

“I had no idea,” Cam says softly, thankful that the vomiting has stopped for now.

John shrugs. “It was easier to not tell anyone. For both of us. But yeah, green tea helped with her morning sickness.”

“She was going to have a girl wasn't she?” Cam asks.

John nods. “She found out a week before she lost the baby. We were going to name her after my mother.”

Cam leans against John. “If we have a girl, we can do that.”

“Really?” John asks

“Of course. I know how close you were to her before she passed.”

“The only reason I'm not kissing you right now is because you were throwing up a couple minutes ago.”

Cam laughs. “I wouldn't kiss me right now either. I don't have any tea, but I could use some water.”

John quickly goes to get Cam a glass of water. “I can go buy some tea after I talk to Landry. You want me to help you get back in bed or would you rather hang out on the couch?”

“I have to go to work,” Cam says, giving John a look.

“Not today, you're not. You look like death warmed over.”

Cam glares at him, but knows he won't win. “Couch. I don't want to feel like an invalid.”

After Cam rinses his mouth out and brushes his teeth, John helps Cam get settled on the couch. “It'll try to not be too long,” John says, giving Cam a quick kiss before he leaves.

*****

Cam's not sure when he fell asleep, but John wakes him up when he gets home. “Toast and tea will be ready shortly. If you can keep that down, I'll order takeout, unless you want to run the risk of me setting your kitchen on fire.”

“You using my toaster is enough of a fire hazard for one day. And like I said earlier, I'm not an invalid. I'm still capable of cooking.”

“Sorry,” John replies sheepishy. “So, Landry liked my suggestion.. Mostly.”

“That mean you're going to share with the class now?” Cam asks.

“If you come to Atlantis, you can hide the pregnancy without being confined to the mountain. And you can tell your parents that we're going to be deployed together for awhile.”

“And Landry agreed to this without any cross words?”

“He doesn't want the press finding out any more than you do. I would have rather taken you back with me now, but either Landry wants your expertise around as long as possible or he was being contrary because it was my suggestion.”

“Just because I can't go on missions doesn't mean I'm not still useful. Landry's not actually out to get you.”

“Oh thank god you realize missions are a bad idea. I didn't really want to have that argument.”

“Oh remember you complaining about having them with Teyla. And that wasn't even your kid,” Cam replies. “Now go check on my toast before you burn it.”

John rolls his eyes. “You never actually told me what you think of my idea,” he says before heading to the kitchen.

Cam decides following John into the kitchen is a better option than shouting. It's better than being stuck in the mountain, it's just...”

“Just what, Cam?” John asks, placing the tea and toast in front of him.

“Is Woolsey going to be okay with this?”

"Woolsey's not military, so it doesn't matter."

Cam sighs. "I just don't want to be treated like a freak."

John swallows and focuses on not showing any emotion. "You don't have to do this Cam," he says softly.

"What are you talking about John?"

"If this is too much for you, I'm sure Lam could figure out a way to take care of it."

Cam's eyes widen when he realizes what John is talking about. "I won't lie and say I didn't consider it at first, and Carolyn did make it clear that she would find a way if that is what I wanted, but I'd decided that wasn't an option even before you got here last night."

John drops his mask and lets his relief show. "If anyone makes you feel like a freak, they're going to be doing a lot of running and sparring with Ronon."

"We may not ever get another chance to be parents - I'm not throwing that away because this whole thing is way out there on the weirdness scale. And I'm pretty sure you don't have the authority to sic Ronon on the civilians."

"Rodney does," John says with an evil grin. "And if people mysteriously find themselves without hot water, neither of us have any clue how that could have happened."

"I'm not sure which of you is the bigger lunatic," Cam mutters under his breath.

"Keeping the toast down okay?" John asks, pretending he didn't hear what Cam said.

"So far, so good. When are you headed back?"

"First thing in the morning. I'd rather stay a little longer but I didn't want to try my luck with Landry."

"Atlantis needs you, John. Besides, I'll be there with you soon enough." This whole thing is messed up and Cam knows he'll probably have a few more freakouts over the next few months, but as long as he has John, they'll figure it out.


End file.
